The Cullens go to Legally Blonde
by Steff Meyer the 2nd
Summary: What happens when the Cullens go and see Legally Blonde: The Musical? Emmett shows his sensitive side and Jasper gets tricked into eating cotton candy! Please read! WARNING: Rated K for pink, randomness, and partial gayness.


**Emmett's POV:**

"Emmett, just give me the picture," Edward said from between his teeth, but I was already yelling for Bella. She was at the door in a few seconds, but Edward had already pounced on me

and ate the picture, gagging while he did.

"God, Bella! What took you so long?" I gasped for breath, even though I didn't need it. It's a sad world when you're own brother tries to choke you.

"Alice was picking out my outfit for the day." she stated simplpy. Well, that explained it. Even with super vampire speed, it took Alice at least a half hour to pick out her outfit for the day, and

she usually picked out everyone else's, too.

"Fine." I stated, looking to the floor, "I know who your favorite sibling is.

"Yup!" Alice yelled, dancing into the room. I glared at her, but was interrupted by Rosalie's delighted screech. It probably had something to do with her hair.

"Guys! Get in here!!!" Rosalie yelled at us. We all starting walking, in no hurry, to her room. "FASTER!" Rosalie hollered with anger. We all sped up to vampire speed and were in her room

in about half a second. Rosalie may be smaller than me, but she can throw a punch. "Guess. What." she said, pronouncing each word carely. We all just stared at her, having no idea

what she was talking about. "I just got all of us front row seats to see Legally Blonde... the Musical!!!" she screamed, jumping in her chair with excitement. All the girls squealed in delight,

and all the boys groaned, even Carlisle.

"Rossseeee... do we _have_ to go?" I whined. All the other guys nodded in unison, looks of pity on their faces.

"Yes," Rose snapped. I shrinked away. "I spent $100 on your ticket, so yes Emmett McCarty Cullen, you _are_ going!" Since when was money important in this house? I shrunk back even

more. I could only nod and mouth OK. Alice, Esme, and Bella told the others they had to go, too, and none of us had to guts to say no. I could tell Jasper really didn't want to go, but none

of us wanted to deal with an angry pixie. "I love the Legally Blonde movie! I know like every line from it!" Bella stated happily. Everyone but Alice and Rosalie stared at her, confused. Bella

really didn't seem like the kind of person that watched Legally Blonde over and over again. I thought only Rose did that. "What? Just becuase I'm not girly doesn't mean that I can't watch

Legally Blonde!" she shouted, at Edward particularly.

"Ummm... ya... I know. I just didn't know you liked that movie." Edward said, looking down at his feet. Bella glared at all of us, and we went back to looking at the walls.

"Well I do." she said, putting her arms across her chest.

"Me too!" Alice and Rosalie squealed, jumping up and down. Esme nodded and smiled. She just wasn't the jumping up and down type of girl. Lucky Carlisle. Rosalie looked towards me, a

look of disgust plastered on my face. "Don't you, Emmett?" she asked me, between clenched teeth. What the heck! I guess if you can't beat em', join em'.

"Ohmigod, I love that movie. Like, she's all pink, and like, blonde, and like, love it!" I squealed joing their little circle. The rest of the guys started cracking up, Jasper actually falling to the

floor. I almost growled, but then another idea popped into my head. I started fake crying, or as much as you can cry for a vampire. "Every time I try to show my sensitive side, they laugh

at me." I bawled, putting my face in my hands. They were still laughing. "Oh, Emmett, its okay. Only a true man likes pink." Rosalie stated, turning towards the others with a disgusted

look on her face. Alice joined her. "Ya, Emmett. You're the only true man here." she said, comforting me. I nodded, still fake-crying a little. The guys all stared at me while the girls flocked

towards me, comforting and hugging me, telling me that I was a _true man. _I smiled a sly smile at the guys and then began to fake- sniffle. "Thanks you. It really helps to have such caring

women in the house." I sniffled out. My plan was working perfectly. "Awww... Thank you, Emmett." They all cooed to me. "Now let's leave these unsensitivejerks and talk about the

musical!" Alice stated. I nodded. Ha!

* * *

**Author's POV: **

**Please REVIEW! Even if you hated it, tell me! And ideas are always appreciated!**


End file.
